


Tell It Again, Please!

by CosmicRhythm



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicRhythm/pseuds/CosmicRhythm
Summary: Because some stories simply need to be retold. Currently WIP, UlrichxOCxOdd and ultimately OddxOC, mostly following the original story lines in a mature manner.





	1. Teddygodzilla

**Author's Note:**

> I will be portraying all characters a few years older for maturity sake. Please observe the group at roughly 17-18 y/o. Disclaiming that: I do not own Code Lyoko, nor do I upload this with the intention of being reviewed. Simply uploaded for my archives. Enjoy if you like.

"I see myself as very realistic.

I mean, what purpose is there for fantasy and that, right?

There is a fine line between fact and-"

"Wow, what a load."

The brunette cringed and glanced nervously over her shoulder. A brunette boy greeted her nervous glance with a coy smirk of his own.

"Nice essay, Quinn. Sounds real believable." he snickered, taking the wooden library chair beside the female at her laptop. The little machine sat within a private library cubicle, empty in its structure besides the female student. The other students in the library were all spread out at other large, study tables or flitting in and out of the bookcases. Irked, the girl playfully smacked the brunette's shoulder as he sprawled his legs out in a more comfortable position.

"Shut up, Ulrich..." Quinn scoffed, huffing at her laptop with a fat pout. Ulrich chuckled wholeheartedly and sat up in his chair. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "I was kidding, I mean you're a lot better than me in English."

"Yeah sure." she snorted.

"Hey, are you gonna be mad about this or what?" Ulrich frowned, leaning forward in his chair. She turned her face towards him and blew a puff of air into his face-throwing his bangs up in the air. He was caught of guard, his mouth agape but quickly recovering.

"Very funny."

"Yeeeeah." She laughed, saving the file on her computer.

"So are you busy? Wanna help us decorate the gym for Prom tonight?"

Quinn made a face of disgust towards no one in particular.

"Nah...you know I don't want to get in trouble with Sissi."

Ulrich snorted, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Puh-lease. The only reason I'm actually willing to help out is because Odd, Yumi, and Jeremie will be there." He shuffled again and leaned forward slightly. "Otherwise with Sissi there, I really wouldn't give a shit."

Quinn grunted in response, closing the lid to her computer and sliding the thin machine into her backpack."True true. I don't understand why you guys are calling it Prom though...I mean...wait do you call your 'end of the year seniors dance' homecoming then?" she raised an eyebrow at him, standing from the uncomfortable library chair and tucking the wooden seat into the cubicle. The brunette joined her, standing up and following her out of the library as he held her backpack over his shoulder.

"Something like that I guess. I still say you Canadians are the really weirdos."

Quinn Verbrai was a foreign but permanent boarding student from the bountiful and wondrous great, white north that most people referred to as Canada. The 17-year-old hailing from Ontario came to board at Kadic not long ago, where she met her new friends. These friends were the very same that formed the secret Lyoko group at the Academy.

Her aunt sent her abroad soon after the accident that claimed her parents life, as the older women travelled Europe often and didn't have the time to settle down with the girl. Still, she had grown up at Kadic, and thought good would come from the girl's involvement there.

That being said, her friends sure had some weird translations compared to North American traditions.

"Heeeeeey Quinn!"

The brunette narrowly avoided a roll of streamers to the head. The roll flew over her ducked head and through the opened doorway. It landed in the foyer and rolled open slightly, leaving a small trail of purple streamer across the concrete. A high-pitched squeal drowned out Ulrich and Quinn's chuckling as the brunette nuggied Odd's spiky blonde head.

"THAT COULD HAVE HIT ME IN THE HEAD, COULD YOU NOT!?" The squealer peeked her head into the gymnasium, only to have her burning eye soften at the sight of Ulrich. "Oh...Ulrich darling...could you control your friend please?"

Said brunette rolled his eyes and moved without a word, grabbing a nearby ladder and unfolding it. Nearby, Yumi entered from the storage room with a box of supplies. Her eyebrows rose when she saw the two newcomers, and she greeted them with a wave.

"Hey, did you get your essay done?"

Ulrich snorted, only silenced by Quinn's deadly glare.

"Not exactly, but I have lots of time to finish it."

"Hey Quinn! Could you give me a hand with the stage?" Odd was bundled up in streamers, making a mess with a jar of confetti. Quinn shook her head with a grin, lifting herself up onto the stage effortlessly and choreographing Odd's streamer escape.

Not long after the two finished the stage and began to set up the electrical equipment, a small voice sounded through the gym. The five occupants paused their actions and glanced over to the little, redhead 8th Grader standing in the doorway.

"U-Ulrich? Would you...would you be my date tonight…?"

Milly's bright, wide-eyed pout faced Ulrich, whose jaw slackened followed by a thick swallow.

"Uh...no offense Milly but, I'm too old for you. And I already promised to go with Yumi..." His cheeks dusted pink as he glanced away from the oriental girl. Yumi also glanced away, her cheeks tinting a light pink as well.

An awkward moment of silence later, the girl burst out the foyer doors into the courtyard. Her dark-skinned friend, who had been holding a camera over her shoulder, chased after her.

Odd glanced down towards Ulrich, who shamefully glanced down at the ground. The group soon shrugged the incident off, finishing up their decorating after effectively shooing Sissi off of the property with one of Odd's jokes.

"Welp, I better go home and get ready for the prom. The life of a day student, huh?" Yumi stretched her arms over her head, sliding the last box into the storage room with her foot.

Jeremie chuckled, followed by Ulrich who responded to her as they locked the gym behind them. "At least you don't have to be up at 6am, and you have a better chance of having hot water."

"AND you don't have to sleep next to smelly Odd." Quinn piped up, grinning cheekily at said boy, who waved it off.

"I have a foot problem, big deal."

"Don't even, you snore too." Ulrich groaned. Odd shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah no, I don't do that!"

"Let's quit the fighting guys, I'm sure Yumi has better thing to do then listen to you guys." Jeremie chuckled, and waved the girl off as she moved to leave the property. The other waved as well, smiling as they continued their path back to the dorm.

"Are we gonna play some more Zombies tonight after the dance?" Odd nudged Quinn with his elbow, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She nodded, subconsciously chewing softly on her lip. Jeremie shook his head.

"How many times have you stayed in the boys dorm after curfew?"

"Honestly? Too many times to count. Jim doesn't think of me as that much of a delinquent." She replied with a shrug. Ulrich smirked at their conversation as Jeremie fished into his pocket for his keys. Finally finding them, he gently opened the door as his group followed.

Immediately, the blonde plopped into his chair and swivelled around to launch connection to Lyoko. He raised the headset to his ear and attached the rest to his head, while his friends lounged in spots around the room that they found comfortable.

"Y'know Ulrich, you made a mistake-not asking Quinn to prom!" Odd purred in amusement, smirking at Quinn's deep blush. She glanced away from their glance as he continued. "You'll just have to watch me sweep her off her feet."

Ulrich lowered his gaze, his cheeks a dark crimson as he growled at his roommate. "Shut up Odd. At least I asked someone."

The blonde rose a finger to him, closed-eyed smirk still present. "But I did! As soon as you asked Yumi, I asked Quinn! It was a genuine yes, my friend."

Ulrich opened his mouth to argue back at him, an annoyed expression on his red face, but was quickly interrupted by Jeremie.

"If you guys are done with the marital arguments, we have a problem!"

Odd perked up from his spot on Jeremie's bed, as Quinn stood up from the floor and Ulrich stopped his lean on the wall. Their little blushes faded quickly as the casual atmosphere changed.

Even as Ulrich's eyes darted in her direction every once in a while.

"So Aelita's feeling pulsations in the desert sector? Let's get moving then." Odd's furrowed eyebrows and curt nod signalled that he meant business, but Quinn's objection smoothed his eyebrows out with confusion.

"I need to stay behind and MC the show. Can we really afford to keep three people behind?"

They were quiet for a moment. Jeremie was the first to speak. "How about we have you as our next SOS line? You're not in front of the crowd the whole night, right?" He asked, folding his hands in his lap. She scratched the back of her neck, nodding to herself with a raised eyebrow.

"True true...alright. Well then, let's get moving." She nodded, playfully saluting Jeremie as she moved to leave the room. "Good luck, Odd." She nodded sharply at her friend, who gave her a reassuring smile. Her worried eyes couldn't hide from Odd's all-knowing orbs.

As she slipped out of the room and the door clicked shut behind her, Ulrich's head snapped towards his roommate again.

"You ASKED her?!"

"H-Hey! She's fair game!"

Quinn twirled around in her room, examining her sky blue, chiffon short dress in the long mirror that leaned against her dorm wall. Nervously biting her lip, she played with a piece of her curled hair and breathed out a nervous sigh.

It wasn't that she was concerned about her date, since he was on his way to kick butt. It wasn't even that Ulrich would be there, although that was 25% of the problem

It was the fact that she couldn't run in heels and that running in this dress would be highly unethical. Maybe she should wear dress pants…

But who was she kidding, it was mostly Ulrich and the uneasy feeling she had. Of course, he had asked Yumi to the dance and not her. Ulrich had his eye on Yumi ever since he caught sight of her, even though he had known Quinn for longer.

She glanced unhappily in her mirror, a small frown on her face as she examined her makeup subconsciously.

She didn't want to sound Sissi-like by saying it might be her appearance, but couldn't help herself.

With a sigh Quinn brushed her hair to one side.

Whatever, there was no point in pressing. Nothing would go on as long as Yumi existed and that's that.

Maybe she would meet a lovely Irish boy. She daydreamed to herself.

There was a loud chime from her cell phone, which signalled that it was time to man up and walk downstairs to the gym.

As she made her way down to the gym, her phone buzzed once more, this time signalling that she received a message.

"Ulrich: XANA possessed a giant teddy bear. It's headed for the school. Be careful."

...

How anticlimactic.

She rolled her eyes and entered the gym.

The principal immediately caught sight of her, and frantically waved for her to come up to the stage. Flustered, she hobbled her way over as she tried to compose herself. As soon as she stepped on the stage, her steps became confident.

She reached for the mic and faced her classmates as they looked to her. A deep breath, and...

"It's about time for us to be announcing our winner for Prom Queen! The competition looks tight this year, but I'd like to ask..." She glanced down at the piece of paper that the principal had passed on to her. "-Elizabeth Delmas to step forward, please."

The primped up chimpanzee glared at the brunette and huffed loudly. "It's SISSI."

Inwardly rolling her eyes, she motioned for Sissi to step forward. However, as Sissi began to step forward, a loud screech cut the air. The crowd covered their ears with their hands and winced, as a male stood up on one of the tales.

"Stop! Everyone! I need you to listen to me!"

Ulrich panted slightly, pausing to catch his breath. He glanced at Quinn for permission to continue. She bowed her head politely, giving him the knowing smile. He nodded curtly with a sideways smile.

"We are about to be attacked! By a giant teddy bear!"

There was silence, and then the whole crowd laughed. Ulrich and Quinn's expressions dropped. The brunette raised the mic back to her lips. "N-no! Please! It's true!"

Someone snatched the mic from her grasp, catching her off guard. She stepped back, sharing a confused glance with Yumi as the latter continued to catch her breath against a wall.

"No!" Sissi barked into the microphone as she threw her curls over her shoulder. "They're just stalling! They just don't want me to win! Well they called my name already so-"

It was at that moment that the ceiling began to crumble and a hole appeared through the roof. High pitched screams and shouts rose from the audience as they stood, frozen in shock at the giant teddy bear looming over them with red eyes. It's head turned, the XANA signia eyes staring into Quinn's as she remained glued to the stage.

Raising its arm caused everyone in the room to panic and make a dash for the nearest exit. However, the signia kept Quinn's heels glued to the stage, as she stared dumbfounded and frightened into XANA's orbs.

Ulrich dropped his mic to the ground as Yumi moved to make the same move as him. He shook his head at her, motioning for her to head to the bottom of the stage as he vaulted over a few tables to tackle Quinn across the stage. As the teddy bear's arm split the middle of the stage in half, the two landed in a precious heap at the edge of the extended stage. His limbs were tangled with hers, but he caught her sight and recognized from her gaze that she had gained control of her frightened body once more.

"T-Thanks Ulrich." She stuttered, breathing out shakily as they tried to untangle themselves. She shook helplessly as she regained her composure, panting heavily as her chest rose and fell. He stood quickly to shield the girl from the possessed bear as she quickly removed the shoes on her feet. Barefoot, she stood at his side as they both made a break for Yumi, who helped cushion their falls as she caught them both in momentum before they hit the ground.

As the three darted in different directions, the giant bear shifted its gaze over them.

"They better take care of this, and fast!" She huffed, keeping in stride with her friends. "Last thing I need is to step on some twig and get mucked by a teddy bear."

Yumi chuckled through baited breath, grabbing Quinn by the elbow and leading her across the street to buy some more time.

...

"Return to the past, now!"

With the dejavu right on schedule, it was time for Prom once more. The Canadian glanced at herself sideways in the mirror, trying desperately not to put herself down again about the whole Ulrich thing.

She couldn't help noticing the way he bolted to save her life during the attack. Yet, she was thoroughly confused when his dark blush came through at saving her from XANA.

Quinn adjusted her strapless dress with a huff, reaching for the door when a series of knocks signalled her. That would be Odd, no doubt. This time, he was scheduled to meet her for real. When she opened the door to her dorm room, a dapper Odd stood in her doorway. He dressed to impress, in a white dress shirt, dress pants and a matching tie.

Oddly enough, there was a flicker of something in his eyes as he quickly dismissed the slacking of his lower jaw. She caught it, most definitely, but decided not to pretty any further at his undecipherable glance when he extended his forearm to her.

"M'lady?" he grinned cheekily, his torso bowed slightly. Stifling a giggle she grasped his forearm with both hands, closing the door behind her.

"What a gentleman." Quinn noted sarcastically, earning Odd's smirk.

"What a way to address the man that saved your life! I'm hurt, really!" He laughed.

She exchanged a smile with him, eyes meeting his.

"Actually though, thank you Odd. I wish I could had made it in time to help you out."

Odd dismissed her apology with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're safe! Ulrich told me that you were frozen on stage."

Quinn nodded, gripping his arm a little tighter to maintain her balance as they traveled down the stairs.

"I did. Had to take off my heels and run through down the asphalt road away from that shit."

Chuckling, he held the door for her as the exited the residence building, taking the outside path across campus towards the gym.

"It would have been humiliating if your cause of death was pummeling by teddy bear. Good thing the two of them caught you when they did!"

They chuckled together, until Quinn's smile suddenly faltered.

Yumi and Ulrich.

The two of them, unaware of Odd and Quinn on the other side of the campus, laughed and beamed at each other as they entered the gym.

It startled her heart, squeezing the atria and ventricles together painfully.

She shook her head, trying to hide the change in expression with a detour to the vending machine.

"Do you mind if we just grab some water? I don't feel too well…"

Silent for a moment, Odd gave her a small smile and nodded, lowering his raised forearm to let her lead ahead of him. She was stepping a bit faster in her heels, tripping just slightly before reaching the overhang by the vending machine.

She leaned down for the bottle of water, feeling Odd's curious and tender eyes on her back.

"Quinn. What's wrong? You can't hide these things from your pal Odd." He joked.

The brunette was silent. For a moment, she debated avoiding his eyes all together. However, she knew nothing could be hidden from him. Interestingly enough, he had always been the one to be able to read her so clearly.

The moment her sad, crystal blue orbs met his gaze, his eyes widened.

"Holy shit. You really do like Ulrich."

Like an epiphany, it was out of his mouth before it could be processed and filtered.

Quinn merely shook her head and sighed, leaning against the bricks beside Odd. She raised her bottle of water to her lips, letting the liquid quench her anxious thirst before speaking again.

"He wants Yumi. Not me. I decided today to accept that as an inevitability and to not press onward."

Odd was silent, surprising. The only sound between them was the slurping of water from Quinn.

"He's been mad at me for asking you to Prom." Was he next set of words. She scoffed, keeping her glance towards the gym with a disgruntled look. Odd scoffed after, shaking his head with a laugh of disbelief.

"He doesn't know what he wants. I mean, if he wanted to ask you he should have! He shouldn't be getting mad at me for asking. It's not fair for him to. If he's not going to take a beautiful girl like you, I will."

Surprised by his kind words, she shared eye contact with him face-to-face. Recognizing her surprise, he gave her a small smile and nodded reassuringly.

"I mean it, you are beautiful and you are my friend...and as your friend it would be an insult if anyone else took you out."

Her surprised melted away to a look of admiration. She smiled back at him softly.

"Thanks Odd. I'm glad I can talk to you."

"Of course, anytime! I know you'd do the exact same thing for me." He beamed. As she tossed her bottle into the recycling bin, he grasped her by the hand. Quinn tried to hide her surprised blush.

"Enough serious talk! We have a dance to get to!"

He thrusted a fist into the air? Which was soon accompanied by one of her own. They giggled together, Quinn having a new found confidence inside her as she stepped through the doors with her best friend.

After announcing Sissi as the Prom queen, Quinn descended from the stage and from her MC duties. She was now free of responsibilities tonight. The brunette hummed a jolly tune as she approached her date, who was conversing with a pair of girls and an underclassman.

Once she was in eyesight, he beamed at her from over the shoulders of the girls, who turned their heads to see who was behind them. They smiled at her as well, waving as she made her way next to them.

"Hey! Finally free for the night?" Odd chimed, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders. She nodded, grinning at her classmates.

"Yup! Glad I didn't vomit through that Prom Queen speech. It should have been expected."

The circle laughed, the three classmates waving their goodbyes as the left to find other friends.

"Sorry I've been away." She tittered, grabbing a cup of punch from their table as they lowered themselves to sit at it. He waved it off.

"No worries, you did a great job of it."

Thanking Odd, she stretched out her arms and legs. As Odd began to retell his count of the Lyoko battle from this past attack, a gentle dulcet tone sounded over the speakers.

Their conversation dropped, as couples around them stood up from their tables and made their way to the dance floor. Odd scratched the back of his neck. He cleared his throat as he extended a hand to her.

"Didja wanna dance, Princess?"

Tittering softly, she took his hand with a smile.

"Of course, my prince."

She forgot that Odd was a fantastic dancer by himself, let alone in pairs. It was almost effortless the way he lead her across the dance floor. But the best parts were always when he would make a little joke or point out something funny in the room.

Closer to the end of the song, she saw his burning glare from across the gym. As Odd rotated her once more, she quickly passed over Ulrich in the crowd with her eyes, and he was glowering.

She frowned, resting her chin back on Odd's shoulder.

"Odd?"

"Hmm?"

"He's glaring."

Silence for a moment, as Odd rotated enough to also catch a quick glare from Ulrich. The brunette male had turned away at this point, talking to Yumi with a disgruntled look.

Odd scoffed, then chuckled.

"I don't get him."

"Me neither."


	2. Log Book, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening all, here's Log Book. I'd like to remind you that I intended this to be a little more on the mature side, so don't be surprised by cursing or graphic content, which I plan to implement with my own XANA attacks in the future.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! IT'S MY TURN!"

A pair of crystal eyes peered out from underneath a smothering pillow. She could read a ridiculous time of 6:30am from her alarm clock nearby. Grunting and groaning, the brunette flopped on top of her pillow, removing herself from under it to glare angrily at the ceiling.

Only one person would dare wake her up at such an awful time.

As Sissi's screeches disappeared into the distance, Quinn exhaled loudly. She remained under her blankets for another few minutes, before deciding she should try to shower while there was still warm water left. She sat up on her mattress in complete darkness, the only light coming from underneath the door to the hall. She figured she could spare her eyes the pain as she felt for her garments in the dark. Once she was collected and had the courage to poke her head outside, Quinn left the safety of her room with squinted eyes and a gruff look on her face.

There was only a slight line up when she approached the girl's washroom, but still Quinn groaned as she took her place behind Emily. Emily turned her head back to smile at Quinn, readjusting her robe.

"It's actually moving pretty quickly this morning." Her upperclassman smiled at her.

"Thank fucking god." Quinn sighed. She rubbed at her temples with another sigh.

Sissi suddenly emerged from the bathroom with a sneer, as if daring the girls in line to complain. Milly and Tamiya, who were close to the front, made faces at her but said nothing else.

Sissi caught Quinn's figure leaning against the wall as the line up moved, and approached her. Although Quinn remained with her uninterested look, she turned her head to glance at Sissi.

"Where are all your friends, Quinn?"

"Gee, I don't know-they're guys Sissi." she responded bluntly, rolling her eyes at the girl. "You'd think that you'd come up with a better start to an insult. Idiot."

Sissi pursed her lips, and flipped her towel over her shoulder briskly as some of the other girls laughed at her.

"Whatever! Enjoy the WARM water." Sissi retreated down the hall in a huff, returning to her room.

A girl in Quinn's grade sighed behind her, following after her as they were finally able to enter the showers.

"I hate this place." She sighed.

"Me too." Quinn hummed in response.

By the time she was finished in the shower, it was time to eat breakfast with the rest of her residents. Quinn made her way across the campus with a deep yawn, feeling a cool morning breeze against her ankles and lower legs. There were a few students already in the mess hall when she entered, and she easily spotted Jeremie and Odd sitting at their usual table.

She found herself spending a lot more time with the two boys since her revelation over Ulrich's confusion. It was a lot easier to push the brunet out of her mind when she had the banter between Jeremie and Odd to deal with.

Odd did his fair share of distracting her as well, and often the two found themselves playing video games or discussing music until curfew, knowingly ignoring Ulrich's jealous glares from the corner of their eyes.

Not only did she spend time with the two on Earth, but Odd and Quinn had been spending a lot of time on Lyoko too, working out bugs and improvements on their virtual selves with Jeremie and Aelita. It always led to a fulfilled feeling when all of them with exercise their minds and bodies with Lyoko.

She beamed at them, catching Jeremie's attention only due to Odd's gluttonous nature. Jeremie waved back at her with a small smile. Quinn quickly got in the line for provisions, grabbing some scrambled eggs and a few hashbrown patties before sitting down across from her friends.

Odd glanced up when he felt the table shift, grinning at Quinn as he sat up.

"Morning! Did you sleep well?"

Grunting, she shook her head with a grin herself.

"I did until Sissi woke up."

The two boys chuckled, as Odd resting a hand against his stomach.

"Oh yeah, I hear she's a real pain in the ass right in the morning."

Sporking some eggs, she waved the fork at her friends before eating its contents. "You'd think she wouldn't have so much energy in the morning but you're dead wrong."

"It's probably because of all that beauty sleep that she gets." Odd snickered.

Quinn groaned, earning chuckles from the two boys. Speaking of two boys…

The brunette glanced around the table.

"Hey, where's Ulrich?"

Odd shook his head, leaning back in his chair and stretching out.

"He was looking for something when I left...said he'd catch up with me but…"

Jeremie shrugged, getting up from the table with his bag.

"In any case, we have class soon...and you guys have a trip to the pool today right?"

Quinn groaned louder than the first time, placing her head down on the table. Odd snorted, grabbing his own bag as he nudged her to follow them.

"Are you skipping gym class again?" Odd piped up again, walking alongside Quinn as they exited the portable. Jeremie glanced back at them over his shoulder, grinning cheekily.

"Yup! It gives me more time to work on Aelita's materialization!"

Quinn whistled aloud, grinned to her two friends as she hiked her shoulder bag strap farther up her shoulder.

"I can't wait until we can see her here. We can finally be at peace. The faster we get rid of XANA, the better."

Her two friends hummed in agreement, barely audible over the ringing of the first bell. They rested against a tree in the quad, stretching out along the bench as Yumi approached from the distance. The raven-haired girl nodded to Odd and Quinn who were seated on the bench, and walked up to Jeremie with a confused look.

"Hey, where's Ulrich?"

Yumi glazed over all three of her companions, as they shrugged together at the same time. She made a defeated, irritated sigh at them as the three chuckled towards her. As the four of them lounged about and complained about their classes for the day, Odd spotted their missing friend from his upside down position on the bench. He uncurled himself from the comfortable spot and sat up, wide eyed with his arm pointing towards Ulrich.

"Hey, why is he talking to Sissi?"

The other three perked up, Yumi and Jeremie peering around a tree while Quinn poked her head over the back of the bench.

Yumi waved towards the teen, calling out to him. Sissi whispered into Ulrich's ear, her words twisting his face into an irritated expression. His brown eyes shifted to his friends trying to get his attention, but with Sissi forcibly pulling his arm Ulrich followed arm-in-arm with the girl.

The gang blinked owlishly after the scene unfolded.

"...what the fuck…" Odd muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

History class was boring, unless you were sitting next to Odd Della Robbia.

Quinn and Odd spent the last few moments drawing on the corner of Quinn's notebook. The two smirked and giggled a bit, only slightly catching the attention of their classmates. Jeremie sat in front of the two, casually glancing over his shoulder when they would try to catch his attention with a hiss.

Odd smiled slightly, finishing the detailing on a dragon he had sketched along the border of Quinn's page. The brunette glanced at her page with a genuine smile, trying to hide the excited blush on her cheeks.

"Ahhhh I love dragons!" she whispered hoarsely, trying to copy down the teacher's lesson on Kings and Queens in history. "Everytime I try to draw them I mess up the legs or the head."

He caught the little blush, and surprisingly he found himself glancing at her cute expression with adoration.

He shook it quickly, adjusting his eyes to a normal glance while pencilling in some more detail into the tail of the dragon. He feinted his serious change as a look of focus. In reality, he was puzzled ever so slightly as to what was going on inside his head.

"...there! You just need to get a bit of practice." He said, smiling at her small sketch on the top of the page. "You're not bad at all."

She caught his glance from the side, smiling back at him before she noticed Jeremie's signal. The two stopped their drawing as Jeremie pointed towards Ulrich and Sissi, who were sitting closely at the front of the class.

"It's really strange." Jeremie commented, noticing how Ulrich tried to shift away from the girl.

Odd and Quinn agreed with a hum, tilting their heads up to glance at the time. The bell was set to ring any minute, meaning if they were going to put a plan into motion it would have to come together fast.

Odd nodded with a look of determination.

"I've got an idea."

As soon as the bell rang, the three were out the door and waiting for their prey.

As soon as Ulrich and Sissi emerged from the classroom, Odd swooped in. He nabbed Sissi and dragged the louse away, leaving Ulrich behind with Quinn and Jeremie.

"You mind explaining?"

Ulrich lead the two behind one of pillars, glancing over his shoulder at Odd's distracting before talking with his friends.

"Ah...listen I'm in a jam-big time. You see for years I've been keeping a di…"

Ulrich trailed off, speaking so quickly.

"A what?" Quinn asked, straining to hear.

"A diary!" he blurted out, a blush dusting his cheeks. "Sissi found it and...now she's blackmailing me."

Jeremie pondered, index finger under his chin.

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to have mention Lyoko, or XANA in your diary, would you?"

Ulrich scratched the back of his neck, turning his embarrassed expression towards the campus grounds instead of his friend for fear of their angry rebuttal.

"Well...yeah, and if I don't do what Sissi says she's going to tell everyone! I don't know what to do…"

Quinn perked up, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. While we're at the pool I'm sure Jeremie and Yumi can lurk around for it. Sissi's not that bright, it's bound to be somewhere accessible."

The brunet gazed up at her with an appreciative look, earning her smile in return.

"Thanks guys…"

"You best be getting back to your sleeping beauty, she seems to be getting irritated with-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DID NOT HAVE A NOSE JOB. SO STOP ASKING-"

Sissi had blurted out, making Quinn slap a hand over her lips as she stifled the loud cackle of laughter building in her larynx. Jeremie chuckled under his breath, looking on as Odd slightly coward underneath Sissi's rageful stance. Ulrich appeared at the thrashing baboon's side, grasping her by the arm,

"Cut it out, Odd. Leave her alone, will ya?"

The two exchanged a look, as if speaking their own language, before Ulrich lead Sissi away towards the school entrance

"Man, that one is just juggling the girls! And they say I'm a flirt." Odd snorted, shaking his head.

"We've got another plan, Odd." Jeremie pointed towards his room in the distance. "Yumi and I can handle this, you guys get going. The bus should be leaving soon."


End file.
